uppresentfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer Adult rules
These rules are used for Archer Family *Defunct Mode/DowngradeP Mode recommended time: 10:30AM-6PM Non-Kids Places * For JNA/Sheila/Lauren/Grace - Must be 13 years old or older if eligible ** if not eligible, minimum age might be increased * For Caroline/JWA/Ella - Must be 21 years old or older if eligible ** if not eligible, minimum age might be increased ** Why under 21 years old are only for Kids-allowed places? *** Male-TremityP disliked Non-Kids places for under 21 years old of Non-Past-based birth Archer Adult. *** Archer Adult is trouble for Non-Kids Places Non-Kids Support of Jobs Age * You must be born in 2019 at -1-Ageyear or downgrader * Eligibles ** John Norman (1965 at -35-Ageyear) ** Sheila (1966 at -34-Ageyear) ** Lauren (1991 at -9-Ageyear) ** Grace (1997 at -3-Ageyear) * Not Eligibles ** Caroline (2001 at 1-Ageyear) ** JWA (2002 at 2-Ageyear) ** Ella (2003 at 3-Ageyear) *As of UpPast Between iPhones and iPad Pro Starting with iPad Pro 2018 * iPad Pro 2018 = only for iPhone 8/8 Plus/X/XR/XS/XS Max users * iPad Pro 2020 = only for iPhone 11/11 Pro/11 Pro Max users This is just recommended not required Cheating/Money *You can’t get money without permission! **You must wait for your Christmas/Birthday day if you can get money without permission! **This is Christmas/Birthday Content **You can get money without permission for your parent! *You must ask parent your parent if you want money from your parent. *You can use money adder when your today as Christmas day or Birthday day just Unlimited Money. :-) *Any services that ask for Bank account are not allowed! Specials *Your Christmas/Birthday **For Pre-2019: More than $500 from other people **For 2020-2039: More than $650 from other people **For 2040-Future: More than $1,000 from other people *Grades for JNA/Sheila/Lauren/Grace **Grade F: Total $0 (free) **Grade D: Total not free **Grade C: Total more than $100 **Grade B: Total more than US$200 **Grade A: Total more than US$500 (1900-2019) or $650 (2020-2039) *Grades for Caroline/JWA/Ella (starting with Ella's Birthday 2019) **Grade F: Total less than $200 **Grade D: Total more than $200 **Grade C: Total more than $500 **Grade B: Total more than US$700 **Grade A: Total more than US$1,000 *Maximum **Rated as over 13 years old: Maximum 5 things per Christmas/Birthday per person for 13-20 years old or unlimited things per Christmas/Birthday per person for over 21 years old. **Big Gifts: 3 for JNA/Sheila/Lauren/Grace and Unlimited for Caroline/JWA/Ella *Rated as over 13 years old is super inappropriate/prohibited for small special day such as Your Phone's Birthday **Rated as over 13 years old is restricted to Christmas/Birthday for 13-20 years old people **Rated as over 13 years old is restricted to Medium Special or larger including Christmas/Birthday such as Easter, Valentine's, Wedding, Graduation, etc. for over 21 years old people Bad Choice Not allowed! *May cause no devices for you Banned * No devices if declined by your parents If you're under 21 years old: *No cellular network *No social networks *No rated as over 13 years old